


一小时恋爱

by mycolorful



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22953259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycolorful/pseuds/mycolorful
Relationships: 正泰 - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	一小时恋爱

他们在录节目。主持人拿着话筒不知道在讲什么，田柾国已经没有心思听了，他的注意力全部集中在金泰亨放在他腿的手上，那双手并不安分，来回摩挲着他的肌肉，还不时揉捏一下他绷起的大腿肌。田柾国能感觉到自己的下身被撩拨的有抬头的痕迹，他咬着唇克制住自己，转头看向一脸不知情的金泰亨。

他倒是一脸清纯无辜样。田柾国恨恨地摸回去，将手放在金泰亨的后颈上，手劲大的像是要掐死别人一样。但金泰亨笑出来，他知道这是田柾国忍不住的信号。他安抚性地不再勾搭田柾国，侧头低声在田柾国耳边呢喃道：“待会儿去厕所？”

田柾国心头一紧，状似无意地点点头。拍拍金泰亨的肩膀，示意他有摄像头。两个人又回到营业的状态。笑眯眯地接下哥哥递过来的梗，这段采访持续了约有半小时左右。要结束的时候主持人要他们一起做一个小游戏，规则很简单但田柾国心里已经快要长草，一句都没听进去。最后还是金泰亨手把手的教他，田柾国背对着摄像机狠狠捏了把金泰亨屁股上的软肉。

他恨不得现在就想把人吃进去，腹部以下像是要炸了的一样。

等到终于结束时田柾国拉着金泰亨的手就往黑暗处跑，金硕珍正喝水呢就看见这俩人着急火燎的样子。他摇摇头，小年轻就是火气旺啊。

关上厕所的隔断门，田柾国迫不及待地撩开金泰亨上衣的下摆，对准胸前粉红的一点开始吮吸起来。金泰亨捂住嘴巴不让呻吟声溜出，但还是在指尖呜咽声里泄露出难言的情欲。他的手抓着田柾国的脑袋，手指插进头发里，任由田柾国的舌头，还有手掌在自己身上游走。

“为什么要勾引我？” 田柾国在他锁骨的地方狠狠亲了一口，在雪白的皮肤上烙下点点红印。“恩？还是在节目上。想我了？” 

行程繁忙的紧，他们两个许久都没有在床上好好来一次了，田柾国本来想着什么时候能抓住人操上一顿，没想到他自己就送上来了。

金泰亨腰上的痒痒肉被田柾国抓在手里，他躲着大手的揉捏，哼哼唧唧地回答道：“既然知道我想你了就快点进来…哥哥们，哥哥们还等着回家呢…”

田柾国感受到自己的下身又膨大了几分，他不再多话，将金泰亨翻过身来褪去包臀的裤子。手指顺着腿腋摸到金泰亨硬挺的分身，快速撸动起来。金泰亨受不了这样的刺激，一下子软了腰又被身后的田柾国一把捞进怀里。他的下身被人牢牢掌握进手心，时而被抚摸玲口，时而被温热的手掌包裹，他被田柾国玩了没多久就泄了出来。满满的*液射了田柾国一手，田柾国又将这些子子孙孙填堵进他的穴口处。

“没有润滑，先将就一下。”他在金泰亨耳边压低乐嗓音沉沉地说道。金泰亨一直都很喜欢他这样讲话，尤其是这种时候田柾国温热的呼吸喷洒在自己耳廓。他觉得现在的田柾国最性感。

金泰亨仰着头，头顶正上方是暧昧不清的灯光，他们两个隐藏于黑暗之中。视觉的缺失刺激了金泰亨的身体，他的分身又挺立起来，后穴在田柾国手指的抽*插里也分泌出黏液，吞进更多手指。等到田柾国第三根手指能完全没入甬道时，田柾国才放心的解开皮带。拉下裤链的时候一旁等待的金泰亨将屁股微微翘起，浑圆的形状完美呈现在眼前。田柾国掏出硕大的那根，想都没想的就将整根完全插入金泰亨的身体。

金泰亨惊呼一声，缠绵的尾音又被吞没进田柾国凑过来吻他的嘴唇里。他的脖颈被田柾国用手捏住，那双手很用力的不让他回过头避开这个吻。像是惩罚刚才节目上他的撩拨行为，直到金泰亨被亲得缓不过来气田柾国才肯罢休。

“以后还这样吗？” 田柾国摁住他的腰，胯下狠狠往前一顶，金泰亨就这么被往门上撞了一下。他歪着脑袋，还没从刚才那一下缓过劲来，田柾国看他不回答，就转为双手掐住他的腰，对准后穴一顿*干。每一下都像是想要金泰亨的命一样发狠，金泰亨再也控制不了自己的声音，在逼仄狭小的空间里喘了出来。临近快要爆发的节点田柾国却突然停止。

“回答我。”他凑近金泰亨耳边，声音里掺杂着明晃晃的欲念。金泰亨被撩的腿软，直直摇头说：“不，不 …再也不敢了…”

这下田柾国才又动了起来，只不过不是像刚才那样用力，只轻轻碾过金泰亨的敏感点，九浅一深的反复抽插着后穴。金泰亨难耐地抬高了屁股，想要田柾国使劲干自己。偏田柾国不顺他的意，灼热的手掌一遍又一遍地抚摸着白嫩的皮肤，但就是不肯像刚才那样用力*他。

田柾国坏心眼地想听金泰亨自己说出来，他促狭地看着身下越抬越高的屁股，“泰亨哥，不用抬这么高的，已经够了。”

金泰亨咬着唇不说话，只将后穴又往田柾国胯下送了送。田柾国低低地笑起来，手掌在他屁股上拍出清脆的一声响，：“想要什么可以说出来啊。你不说我怎么知道呢？”

金泰亨知道他想要听什么，羞耻心阻止了他开口，但身后的欲望迟迟得不到满足，这滋味磨的他心痒，最后还是颤颤巍巍地开口道：“柾国…给我…”

“给你什么？把话说清楚啊。” 田柾国抚摸着金泰亨的腰线，听到话语之后奖赏性地将身下抽出的大半截又送进去了几分，然后坏笑地在小穴里搅动起来。“肯说实话的孩子有糖吃哦。”

金泰亨被身后的快感折磨出声，他的眼角沁出几滴泪来，眼角眉梢都时红红的媚色。田柾国不自觉咽了咽口水，终究是没忍下心再欺负下去，将分身整根没入了金泰亨体内。

他趴伏在金泰亨身上，前胸与爱人的后背紧密贴合，磁性的嗓音已经染上了十成十地欲念：“说你想要我狠狠干你。我就都给你。”

金泰亨紧抿着的嘴唇在田柾国吮吸他的耳廓时瓦解，他在田柾国怀里就着现在的姿势转过身，停留在小穴里的那根肉帮自始至终就没离开过他，他被身下碾磨的刺激感爽到了，双手攀上田柾国宽厚的背，两腿敞开着面向田柾国的脸。

“狠狠上我。就现在。”说完就撇过头不再去看眼前人的反应。田柾国只呆愣了一秒下身就使劲抽插起来，肉体与肉体的碰撞发出“啪啪啪”的声响，串起金泰亨被顶的支离破碎的叫喊。

田柾国的后背已经要不得了，上面满是金泰亨的抓痕。但他好像感觉不到痛一样，金泰亨抓得越狠他就越用力，到最后金泰亨就卸了力气不再敢去试探田柾国究竟还能有多大力气干自己。

金泰亨已经是濒临射出来的边缘，但他粉粉嫩嫩的那根被田柾国稳稳握住，堵住了玲口。他挣扎着想脱开田柾国的手，却被田柾国一个猛顶怼的腿软，他哭唧唧的叫喊着：“你让我…让我射吧…求你了…呜呜”

“再等一下，我马上就好了。”田柾国脸上滑出汗来，留在性感的下巴上。金泰亨迷离着双眼看他，腿已经支撑不住了，半挂不挂的悬在田柾国腰间。他夹紧了穴肉试图帮田柾国早点发泄，却换来速度更快的*干。

金泰亨已经在这场性爱里迷失了方向，只能随着田柾国的节奏起起伏伏。不知道过了多久他耳边传来一声低沉的呻吟，自己的分身也被放开了，他感觉到自己释放的瞬间有一股热流钻进了他的腹中。

“我们泰亨儿要生孩子啦。”田柾国的笑眼眯起来了，兔子牙也明晃晃的好看。金泰亨无奈地推开他的手，“别胡闹。” 说着就要从自己体内拔出已经软下来的那根，却被田柾国摁在了原地。

“我们…再来一次？”

“田柾国！！！”


End file.
